


185白学ABO

by mstyrande



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mstyrande/pseuds/mstyrande
Summary: 76麦双O车祸现场+185白学暗示+抹布麦克雷





	

莫里森一直认为那个小混球会跟着莱耶斯走，不管是在他和莱耶斯决裂的时候，还是在他们顶着士兵76和死神这两个名头的现在。  
可惜他错了，两次。混球杰西麦克雷第一次选择了悄悄离开，第二次选择了悄悄回来——回到士兵76身边。  
所以他很理解莱耶斯每次战场相见都会咆哮着怒斥牛仔是个忘恩负义的小畜生。他也不得不承认，这种场面让他很受用；即使他们之间已经切断了一切联系，他也依旧能靠着莱耶斯在他标记腺上留下的齿痕感受到他的Alpha对麦克雷真情实意的愤怒。  
这混球大概是上帝专门派来给莱耶斯增添烦恼的。  
这么想着，莫里森叹了口气，揉揉麦克雷偎在枕侧的头顶。刚挨过第一波热潮期的神枪手叼着营养液的吸管就陷入了浅眠。算算时间，第二波差不多该到了。  
双份黏乎乎的Omega气息几乎浸透了房间的每一处缝隙角落，连维和者都不可避免地泛着一层水光。  
混球杰西麦克雷发起情来手边不管有什么都敢往自己屁股里捅，没卸子弹的维和者不过是小菜一碟。现在被热潮弄得迷迷糊糊的小混蛋眼睛都还没睁开就把爪子搭上了莫里森的下身。  
“操我，用你的老二操我。”他像叼着雪茄一样含着吸管，语气里带着浪荡的天真，“求求你了。”  
作为回应，莫里森揉弄着牛仔浪得堪比高压水龙头一样在出水的屁股，想像刚才一样用手指敷衍了事。但这其实就像捋一只发情母猫的肚皮那样残忍，短暂的舒适之后就是汹涌难耐的情欲反扑。更糟糕的是，莫里森发觉自己的屁股也开始滴滴答答的漏水。  
在任务期间发情太糟糕了。  
莫里森心烦意乱地夺过被吸空的营养液纸袋扔在地上。失去吸管的麦克雷舔上了老兵的嘴角，然后是被伤疤割裂的双唇，湿润的、迫不及待的舌头一遍遍地刷过他的齿列，直到被允许进入、搅动、吸吮，牛仔毫无章法的吻技莫名撩人心动。  
莫里森想把小混球推开一点，结束这个乱七八糟的深吻，没想到对方居然顺势在他的指掌之间蹭弄自己的乳头。噢，疯子麦克雷，精虫上脑的时候胆敢用奶头去操士兵76的手…  
莫里森忍不住狠狠拧了一把麦克雷结实的胸肌。  
“来啊，”麦克雷挺胸，抬腿缠上莫里森的腰，两个人的阴茎硬邦邦地挤在了一起，“用你的老二干穿我…”  
“你不想操我吗？用任何姿势都可以。”牛仔一边像最淫荡的妓女一样推销自己的屁股，一边坐在了莫里森的腰胯上，用他最喜欢的姿势磨蹭士兵蓄势待发的阴茎。  
这一次莫里森来不及阻止就被麦克雷一吞到底了。经历过士兵强化计划的阴茎虽然比不上能够成结的Alpha，但第一下就直戳生殖腔的刺激也足够让自作自受的牛仔软着腰倒在士兵身上了。  
麦克雷低头埋进莫里森的颈窝，鼻子紧贴着齿痕狰狞的标记腺，稍微动动屁股就哽咽着到了高潮。  
“你真甜…真的…”牛仔的呻吟细碎而低落。  
在这个世界上，除了莱耶斯本人之外，唯一带有他的信息素气息的地方就是那个陈旧的标记了，哪怕那标记年月漫长，气息所剩无几，杰西麦克雷也依旧能靠着这一点点微弱的星光攀上无数次高潮。

=================================

莫里森从没见过这么惨兮兮的麦克雷，哪怕是当初刚从死局帮的死人堆里被莱耶斯扒出来的那个瘦高个青年都比他眼前的杰西麦克雷要好上很多。话说回来，随便哪个Omega在发情期被一群Alpha围着也都不会体面到哪里去。  
他们俩浪得过了头，谁都没注意到房间里多出来的死神，被一枪一个解决掉也算得上死有余辜。  
但看现在这情形，真不如一枪崩了他们算了。  
莱耶斯，加布里尔，加比，死神，畜生…  
莫里森忽然不知道要怎么称呼这个阴郁的男人。他想让死神停下这场肮脏的刑罚，然后想起自己再没那份权力去指使他做任何事。  
“你会毁了他。”他说出久别重逢以来的第一句话，声音嘶哑，怒气澎湃。  
湿冷的爪尖划上莫里森的标记腺，死神的声音就像是地狱里沸腾的岩浆：“和小杰西搞到一起之后也传染了他的蠢病？操他让你爽了吗？噢…你真该看看我用一根手指就让他哭得像个荡妇…”  
他想死神这次大概是真的气急败坏了，莱耶斯很少一次说三句话。他也知道了那爪尖上的湿意从何而来——一个alpha正埋头从麦克雷的屁股里榨出更多的汁水。

四个Alpha，围着机械手臂被卸下的、光溜溜的枪手。失去胡子和体毛的麦克雷肌肉紧绷想挣脱束缚却被alpha顺势弯叠成一个扭曲的姿势。四份故意加重的Alpha信息素，把乳头蹂躏得不成样子的粗粝手指，屁股里肆意舔咬的舌头和牙齿，还有无论如何都躲不开的、甩在他脸上的阴茎，所有这些都比不上莱耶斯的信息素能够让他崩溃。他恨自己敏锐的感觉，也恨自己在这种境遇下都会因为莱耶斯而勃起。  
没有人去照顾枪手的阴茎，他能操到的只有空气，但除了阴茎之外的每一部分躯体都被人细密而周到地操着。  
莫里森和麦克雷之间隔着一面玻璃墙，所以他不知道萦绕在鼻息之间的辛辣酒气是不是他的幻觉。他宁可那是幻觉。  
需要仔细分辨才能嗅出甜香柑橘味道的金酒，麦克雷信息素的味道。  
Alpha们也闻到了，他们挨个凑上麦克雷的颈窝闻了闻，笑容猥琐又邪恶。  
除了麦克雷之外，在场的每个人都知道那面玻璃墙是单向玻璃，这也是麦克雷为什么眼神迷茫地盯着莫里森的原因——他并不知道他在看着的是莫里森湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛，他眼中看到的只是自己在镜子中映出的惨相。  
和现在相比，刚才的折磨大概只能算是餐前的开胃酒。Alpha在信息素的刺激下想出了新乐子——不是每个人都有机会看到骄傲的小牛仔双腿大张，因为硬塞进肛门里的手掌而一动都不敢动。其实无论他做点什么或者不做什么，都无法阻止这种他从未尝试过的痛楚从小腹直窜上后脑。  
牛仔闭上眼睛，呼出一口浊气，不想再看那个Alpha的手腕在他的屁股上撑出一圈薄到极致的艳红。  
这太他妈疼了。比当初蠢到极致的自己为了掩护莱耶斯而被炸断手臂还疼。疼到星光黯淡，眼前只剩漆黑的夜空。

镜子另一侧，莫里森在麦克雷闭上眼睛的同时找回了自己呼吸的节奏，大口大口地倒抽冷气，仿佛刚刚被美杜莎放过的幸存者。  
僵硬，一息尚存，生不如死。  
加比，你必须放开他。  
他想这么说，可脱口而出的却是音调嘶哑的两声啜泣。  
死神的爪尖撑开了他的眼皮，辛辣的酒气逼出了收不回去的眼泪：“好好看着，背叛者的下场。”  
“下地狱去吧。”莫里森恨不得用眼神把他的爪子烧光。  
“一直都在。”


End file.
